Are You Ready For Some Football?
by amyprentiss-reid
Summary: Morgan's competitive side gets the best of him, and he challenges the girls to play football while at Dave's. How will that set well with Emily who's own competitive streak rivals his?


Are You Ready For Some Football?

Disclaimer: CBS owns everything connected to Criminal Minds.

Summary: Morgan's competitive side gets the best of him, and he challenges the girls to play football while at Dave's. How will that set well with Emily who's own competitive streak rivals his?

A/N: A little humor fic just because we all miss Paget and need a good laugh.

special shoutout to greengirl82 :) this story wouldn't exsist if it weren't for you ;D

Remember to leave a review.

* * *

"If you're not making mistakes, you're not taking risks, and that means you're not going anywhere. The key is to make mistakes faster than the competition, so you have more changes to learn and win." John W. Holt Jr

* * *

"Oh you're going down, Princess" Morgan gleefully chuckled, rubbing his hands together, looking around at the group "I call Hotch."

Emily's eyes narrowed as she watched her boyfriend high five Morgan then turn around looking at her, grimacing at the anger in her eyes.

"Well, it's just a game, sweetie." Hotch told her.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I hope you remember that tonight."

Hotch grumbled at that, glaring at her, "Great. That's just great. Now this means war."

"How about someone pick someone?" JJ said sipping her iced tea.

"I pick Will." Emily said looking over at JJ's boyfriend.

"Sorry, Emily but my leg's all busted up from the crash" Will said remorsefully, "But I tell you to go with JJ, she's a pretty great athlete."

"Jareau" Emily said snapping her finger, "Front and center."

JJ sighed setting her tea down, "You know I'm not a dog, Emily. All you have to do is ask."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You want to lose to Hotch and Morgan?"

The blonde shook her head, "Fine."

Morgan looked at the remaining people, "Reid."

"No" Reid said, "I don't do football, I'm not playing football."

"Wow, when did you grow a spine?" Garcia said chuckling, "All righty then. That means me, my Mocha Man Candy."

"Sorry Baby Girl, but I want to win" Morgan said, "Dave."

"Yeah that better be saving the best for last, kid." Dave said walking over.

"This is just like high school over again." Garcia grumbled.

"Come over to the winning side, PG." Emily said, giving the men a triumphant look.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Princess" Morgan said turning to the two sidelined men, "You two keep score. And no padding in their favor."

"Like I'd ever do that." Reid said, shaking his head at the absurdity.

* * *

Emily looked left then right, noticing that Hotch was on the defense side watching her intently.

"You're going down Prentiss." Hotch said laughing.

"Zip it or eat mud, Hotchner" Emily retorted, counting down, "One, two, hike!"

Emily tossed the ball to JJ, who went under Dave's arm and rushed down towards the end zone spiking the ball in victory.

"And woo hoo" Emily said pumping her fist in the air, "And like that, we're already ahead of you."

Hotch, Morgan and Dave glared at the three cheering girls, "Huddle."

The three men huddled together, as Morgan ordered to his friend "You better pull it together old man, I get that JJ's younger then you but if you need to, then go blocking Garcia, since it's obvious that baby girl has no skills on the field. How about that, you let me know."

Dave rolled his eyes, "I get that I'm older than all of you, but I'm not exactly in my retirement years here. You cover JJ, I'll take Garcia."

"Ok. Hotch you better cover Emily" Morgan told her, "The last thing I need is Emily bragging how she beat me. Do you?"

Hotch looked over at Emily in her own huddle, tilting his head to the side, "All right, but if she kicks my ass for beating her, I'm heading straight towards yours and returning the favor."

"Fair enough" Morgan said.

* * *

Emily leaned in, "All right, I've got Hotch. JJ, you take Morgan, he's the more athletic out of the three but I think the way Dave's playing he'll be slower and it'll be easier for him on Garcia. PG, you go long and stay open."

"You're actually going to let me play?" Garcia asked sighing, "Ok, but try not to aim the ball at my pretty face. The last thing I need is a total Marcia Brady moment."

"Ok" Emily said chuckle, placing her hand out, "Break!"

Turning to the men, "Are the little itty bitty babies ready?" Garcia teased.

"Baby Girl" Morgan said warningly, walking up behind Hotch.

* * *

"One, two, hike!" Hotch said spiking the ball towards Morgan who maneuvered left to avoid JJ running for the end zone.

JJ turned around and jumped on Morgan's back tackling him to the floor grabbing the ball before it hit the ground and tossing towards Emily.

Emily rushed pass Dave, hurrying to the end zone when she felt hands grab her causing her to fall.

"Ah!" Emily yelped as she felt a body fall on her.

Rolling over she glared at the smirking Hotch who started chuckling, as he helped her up.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Hotch joked, laughing lightly when she glared at him.

"Yeah you jerk" Emily said rubbing her arm, "Your ass is mine now."

"I thought it already was." Garcia joked.

"Ooh we're shaking in our boots, Princess." Morgan said laughing.

"Huddle" Emily said grabbing the ball and going over to the girls.

"Keep up the good work" Dave told the two men, "I don't think they're ever going to throw Garcia the ball."

"Nope, so your in the clear old man." Morgan said looking over at the women.

"Get your head in the game, Gumdrop" Garcia told her, "You've got to throw me the ball. They're never focused on me."

"All right" Emily said leaning in to the women, "Now listen."

The men's team broke apart and looked over at the women, "Are you ready?"

"Break!" the women said separating and getting into position.

* * *

Garcia moved to the side, ignoring the look of amusement that Dave shot her while JJ moved behind Emily.

"Go." Emily said throwing the ball to JJ who moved left, bumping Morgan causing him to fall.

JJ rushed passed Dave while Hotch charged at the blonde. She threw the ball to Garcia who grinned as she ran down the field.

Garcia could see Dave rushing at her, she yelped and tossed the ball over praying one of the girls caught it.

Emily rushed over catching the football and heading towards the end zone spiking the ball into the ground.

"Looks like Prentiss wins again." Emily said smugly at Hotch.

"Feel prepared to get your ass handed to you, honey" Hotch told her, "You think you're going to win that way, then it's on."

Emily scoffed, "Fine be that way. Be a spoil sport, go on Hotch."

"I'm not a spoil sport." Hotch declared.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Sure."

"You're just mad because we're the better team." Hotch said.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I bet I can totally kick your ass without a team, I bet I can even do it by myself up against you and Morgan."

"Really?" Hotch said, "You're that full of yourself?"

"What are they doing?" Will asked from the sidelines, "Are they really that competitive?"

"Oh yeah" Reid said not looking up from his book, "Don't get too worried, it's what they do."

"I'll prove it" Emily told Hotch, "You ready?"

"Ready." Hotch said, looking over at Morgan, hiking the ball to him.

Morgan rushed with the ball towards the end while the women, and the men watched from the sideline.

"Come on, Gumdrop" Garcia called out, "Kick their asses."

Emily ran forward tackling him while Morgan fumbled the ball, Emily reached it and ran towards the other end.

* * *

Hearing the cheers of the women, Emily turned around when she hit the end zone and saw Hotch still charging at her as she spiked the ball and felt him tackle her.

"Damn it." Emily said when she hit the ground feeling the ball dig into her back.

"Emily?" JJ called out rushing over with Garcia and Reid, "Em are you ok?"

"I will be when Hotch gets off..." Emily said out of breath from the added weight.

Morgan chuckled at that, "Sorry Hotch man, guess she doesn't want you on her."

"Funny" Hotch said helping her up, with Reid looking at the lasting scene, "Guess you won, Emily."

"Team Prentiss, Jareau and Garcia won" Emily corrected "And yes, I know. Thank you very much because I don't lose."

* * *

Hotch rolled his eyes, looking at the back of Emily and wincing when he noticed the beginnings of a bruise on her back arm from his collision.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked softly pulling her away from the their football teams arguing over who played better.

"Fine, why?" Emily asked.

"You've got a nasty bruises coming in." Hotch told her.

Lifting her arm to look at it, "Oh that's nothing."

Frowning at that, "How can you say that's nothing? That's the worse looking bruise I've ever seen on you."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Hotch, it's nothing. I've gotten worse from Schrader and Cyrus. This is actually like a little scrap compared to those."

Hotch sighed, "Well I'm still sorry, you know me and my competitive streak."

"Only rivals mine and Morgan's combined," Emily told him with a laugh, "It's ok. You're just a sore loser. It's not like I'm some tiny little flower, I can take it."

Wrapping his arms around her, "Well we'll try and be careful next time then."

Emily pulled back with a smile on her face, "And let you have the last tackle on the field? I don't think so."

Hotch chuckled, "And there's that competitive streak rearing up again."

"Yeah, you know me..." Emily started.

"Em?" Morgan called out, "We're going to play poker, you in?"

"Oh hell yeah" Emily said grabbing Hotch's arm, "Come on, we've got to beat Reid, there's no way that kid is walking away with my money."

Hotch laughed as she dragged him to the house telling Hotch all about Reid's tells during the game.

* * *

"You can't just beat a team, you have to leave a lasting impression in their minds so they never want to see you again." Mia Hamm

* * *

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know.


End file.
